


Faded Dream

by Romancerem90



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desire Demon(s), F/F, Fade, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancerem90/pseuds/Romancerem90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia Maribel Adaar is a powerful mage who knows the Fade like the back of her hand. She doesn't fear demons. She doesn't fear dreams or nightmares. But what she does fear is protecting her dear Josephine Monetilyet. So when she collapse into the Fade to expect a demon she instead finds her dearest trapped in the same nightmare as her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. But please feel free to judge. I wrote this because I feel there is not enough Josephine/Inquisitor romances on any fan-fiction sights. Please enjoy and please comment your thoughts.

Adaar walked through the green fields of her faded dream land. She looked up to the green clouded sky and down to the tall weeds that crumbled under her large feet. Adaar new it was the fade. She knew very well. Adaar had gotten used to the Fade over the years but this time it hadn’t been so normal. Adaar had been in her room looking over reports when she had suddenly collapsed. She had expected a demon had taken her mind for a moment and Adaar was determined to drive it out. But the fade was strange at the time now too. At first she had thought of it to be the breach, but she had already come to know the shift the breach had made to the fade.  
This...This was different. It felt heavier and Adaar found it a little hard to walk.  
“What kind of demon could have done this to me so easily?” she asked herself “sloth demon? envy demon?” She put a hand on her chin. “No, no one was there in my room”  
She stood there to think about it a moment. If she did eventually encounter the demon she wanted to atleast have an idea of what she would be facing.  
“maybe a hunger demon? or-”  
“Adaar!” a voice screamed. The voice ripped through the air like a knife to a paper.  
Adaar was broken from her thoughts. She knew that voice, that antivan accent she loved to here. But to hear her screaming Adaars name in terror brought shivers to the qunaris spin.  
“Josephine?” Adaar whispered.  
She slowly walked forward, not letting her guard down in case it was a demon.  
“Josepine? Is that you?”  
There was no reply. As Adaar keep walking, the shape of someone came into view.  
“Josephine?” Adaar repeated.  
Adaar keep walking toward the body. Eventually she could see the golden trim of a tunic and the shine of chocolate brown hair. Confirming it was Josephine or more likely something that looked like her.  
“how could this happen?” Josephine whimpered.  
Adaar keep on walking and froze the second she got close enough. Adaar looked to see Josephine on the ground holding someone in her arms. Adaar was shocked to find the woman Josephine held was Adaar. Adaar looked at herself, she badly wounded. Her nose was broken, her face and body was bruised. Dead Adaar also had a broken leg, blood dripping from her mouth and one of her horns broken off.  
“how could I let this happen?!” Josephine sobbed.  
“Josephine snap out of it!” Adaar exclaimed.  
“Leave me be Cassandra!” Josephine shouted.  
“Cassandra?” Adaar repeated “that is so offensive” she joked.  
“please! don’t pain me like this! I only wish to mourn”  
“mourn for what?” Adaar asked  
“what does it look like!” Josephine shouted “my sweet Adaar...dead”  
Adaar ran to the other side of Josephine to get a better look at her love. The sight crushed her, Josephine’s eyes were red from crying. Her face was pure heart break, tears continuously falling down her amber cheeks. Those eye’s proved this person to be Josephine. They weren't hollow like demons eyes got when they took the form of someone. No, these eye’s had genuine grief, genuine love and genuine warmth.  
“Josephine...” Adaar said stroking Josephine’s cheek “Josephine you’re only dreaming. In a few minutes you will wake up back at Skyhold”  
Josephine ignored her, looking at dead Adaar.  
Adaar’s eyes narrowed. She grabbed Josephine by the arms lifting her up and away from her dead self.  
“Josephine look at me! This is the fade!” Adaar exclaimed, holding Josephine just slightly above the ground. “I am not dead! And I am certainly not Cassandra”  
“But what about-”  
“Just think for a minute. How did Adaar die?”  
“Well she…” Josephine looked down at the body, her face blank. “She…”  
“I never died Josephine” Adaar said “i’m right here”  
Josephine looked at Adaar for a few minutes.  
“This all just a dream. I swear to you”  
Josephine squinted her eyes, as if struggling to see something far away.  
“I...I believe you”  
Adaar smiled “good”  
Adaar slowly set Josephine down.  
“now we just need to wake you up”  
“no love!” A voice uttered  
Josephine and Adaar turned to the direction of the voice to see that the dead qunari had came to her feet.  
“stay here with me Josephine.”  
“holy Maker-”  
Adaar moved in front of Josephine her hands lighting up with blue fire.  
“you will not lay a hand on her demon!” Adaar yelled.  
“But don’t you see she wants to be here.”  
The flames Adaar held grew hotter and larger.  
“Don’t listen to her Josephine! It’s a desire demon!”  
“A demon!” Josephine repeated with wide eyes.  
“yes” Adaar turned back to Josephine “Josephine I know it must be hard but I need you to wake up”  
“what about you?” Josephine asked  
“I’ll be fine” Adaar smiled. “Just open your eyes and i’ll see you soon”  
Josephine nodded and began to clench up for a moment and then fell back, vanishing into the ground.  
“no!” The demon yelled. The hint of it’s evil soul shaking voice coming through. “I was so close to finally getting out of this reached place!”  
“You wouldn't even be able to overtake her body”  
“Not so” The demon smiled “with the breach much more is possible for all us demons.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If someone is powerful and I want to steal their life from under them, then I can and I can take it easily” The demon slowly reformed into it’s original form. “And that little antivan has much power. Power I can use. And if you hadn't come I would have had her too, she was so easy to trick, to make her cry. Her mind could have been mine!”  
The ground rumbled as the demon yelled.  
Adaar shrugged “It doesn't really matter” Adaar replied “you won’t be able to see where you’re going once i’m through with you!”  
______________________________________________________________________

Josephine gasped, launching awake. Her vision fuzzy as she looked around to get her bearings. She had fallen asleep on her desk, safely in her quarters. The fire was lit and papers where scattered about, she had been lacking on her tidiness. She looked around at her room as she tried to catch her breath.  
“Adaar!” She exclaimed  
Josephine quickly got up from her desk. Rushing down the hall as fast as she could, nearly running over Leliana in the process. When she got to Adaar’s room she didn’t even bother knocking. Josephine swung open the doors, running in to see Adaar collapsed on her couch. A few papers laying around her, Leliana’s current report no doubt.  
“Adaar!” Josephine ran next to Adaar, shaking her lightly. “Adaar! Adaar please wake up!”  
Josephine looked at the qunari, trying to think of a way to wake her. “Adaar. Please just...just open your eyes! I beg of you!”  
Adaar just sat there, motionless. Josephine cupped Adaar’s face in her hands. Waiting for a response, a wince, anything she could hold onto.  
“oh Adaar” Josephine let go of Adaar’s face, stepping back. “Maybe….maybe I should get someone”  
Josephine put her hand on her chin thinking about it deeper.  
“Maybe I should go get Cassandra!” She thought about it “no, Cassandra doesn't trust mages, much less Qunari” She started to pace hastily “maybe Solas? he respects Adaar’s power. Ah but he and Adaar don’t really see eye to eye.” She was really starting to think about this. Even though many people to go to she didn't want to just run around telling people. What if someone decided it would be better not to take chances and just kill her? She wouldn't take that chance, she wanted to know for sure how much control Adaar had of her own mind before someone killed her.  
“Oh what I am I going to do?!”  
“Josephine?” a shriveled voice asked.  
Josephine wiped her head to the side to see Adaar looking over at her with a kind smile and bright eyes.  
“Can I help you?”  
Josephine stared at Adaar for a moment, trying to confirm if it was her. She took a small step forward, reaching out to touch Adaar’s cheek, making absolutely sure. Adaar smiled, putting her hand over Josephine’s. Josephine launched onto Adaar, hugging her tightly.  
“Adaar!...Don’t scare me in such a way!”  
Adaar held Josephine close as the other woman buried her face into Adaar’s broad shoulder.  
“Well technically it was the demon not me” Adaar smiled  
Josephine looked at her with a small smirk. “typical for you to blame a demon”  
Adaar made a short laugh “well, you know me”  
Josephine shook her head, then shifting over to sit next to Adaar, cuddling up next to her. After a long silence Josephine finally spoke again.  
“I really thought you were dead” Josephine shivered “all I remember is when I found you laying their all bruised and bloody” Josephine began to feel cold as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “And I just…”  
“Hey…” Adaar said interrupting her shriveling. “It was only the fade...you shouldn’t have been their anyway” Adaar wrapped an arm around Josephine “to be honest I thought it was just a dream, so when I say you pacing in my quarters I was...shocked.”  
“You were frightened?”  
That didn’t seem like something Adaar would say.  
“I was...You had an encounter with a demon. It terrified me.” Adaar shook her head “they should only be in the minds and dreams of mages, not normal people.”  
“huh and I thought I was in the most fear”  
Adaar chuckled “how about we just say that we were both very worried for each other”  
Josephine smiled, scooting even closer. “Agreed”.


End file.
